gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98
|engine = |aspiration = NA |torque = 163.4 lb-ft |power = 190 BHP |pp = 377 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 2,492cc |length = |width = |height = }} The Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It first appears in Gran Turismo 2 and has returned in every main game since, except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are eleven colors available for this vehicle: * Bianco Banchisa **''Ice White'' * Grigio Chiaro Metallizzato **''Light Grey Metallic'' * Grigio Nettuno Metallizzato **''Neptune Grey Metallic'' * Nero Luxor **''Gloss Black'' * Blu Ontario Metallizzato **''Ontario Blue Metallic'' * Azzurro Nuvola Iridescente **''Cloud Blue Iridescent'' * Verde Minerva Metallizzato **''Minerva Green Metallic'' * Verde Argo Metallizzato **''Argon Green Metallic'' * Aurora Nuvola Iridescente **''Aurora Cloud Iridescent'' * Rosso Proteo Metallizzato **''Proton Red Metallic'' * Rosso Alfa **''Alfa Red'' In-game description "A flagship saloon from Alfa Romeo with emphasis on superior quality and sportiness." While Alfa Romeo was establishing itself as one of the premier sporty-car makers of Europe, the company was also quietly perfecting its take on the sedan. This fact was evidenced in 1998 by the introduction of the 166, the successor to the 164. Penned by Walter de Silva, the 166's svelte lines were to become the cornerstone for the look of future Alfa Romeo cars. The face resembled that of the popular 156, highlighted by the trademark triangular grille adorned with the Alfa Romeo logo. Despite being categorized in the highly-competitive E segment, which included the likes of the luxurious Mercedes-Benz E-Class and BMW 5 Series, the 166 stayed true to its sporting nature. Under the sleek hood of the 166 were the choice of five gasoline engines and one diesel. The base versions came with a 2.0-liter inline-4 and a 2.0-liter turbocharged linline-4. The most popular models were the 2.5-liter V6 that produced 187 BHP and 163.4 lb-ft of torque and a 3.0-liter V6 that turned out 216 BHP and 195.2 lb-ft of torque. They came mated to a 4-speed and 5-speed automatic or a 5-speed or 6-speed manual. When combined with the responsive chassis, the 166 was among the most nimble cars in its class, taking corners with a distinctive Italian flair. In 2003, a facelift gave the 166 even more presence on the road. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo Dealership in West City for 46,210 Credits. The car's name is listed as Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V '98 in this game. GT4 This car appears randomly at the Late '90s Used Car Showroom, and can be bought for various prices depending on the mileage. It mostly appears alongside its sister car, the Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 58,710 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 51,366 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 58,710 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:Ia65nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 4, 275 of 708 cars 1998 Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98-0 Gran Turismo 6 Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98 (PS3) Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars